The present disclosure generally relates to electronic mobile devices, and more particularly to electronic mobile devices including pivot mechanisms that facilitate motion of a display to landscape and portrait operating configurations relative to a base.
Some types of electronic mobile devices, such as cellular phones and the like, include displays that are pivotable relative to another portion of the device. Such pivotable displays are provided for various reasons, such as revealing keypads that are manipulated to control device operation. Alternatively, some displays are pivotable to provide a landscape operating configuration that is more convenient for certain activities, such as viewing digital videos.
Some electronic mobile devices even include displays that are pivotable about multiple parallel axes to permit the display to move to multiple different operating configurations. For example, some devices include displays that are pivotable to a landscape operating configuration as described above and an extended portrait operating configuration in which a normally-hidden keypad is accessible. However, these devices typically permit a user to simultaneously pivot the display about the multiple parallel axes. As such, the display may not always pivot in an expected manner when a force is applied thereto by a device user. This can lead to frustration if the user perceives the device as unnecessarily difficult to move to the intended configuration.